


Goad

by Kangoo



Series: LGBT Destiny Month 2019 [17]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, LGBT Destiny Month, dance battles, god i can't write anything today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: Lek and Razel are about to throw down with another fireteam. In a dance battle. They're notanimals





	Goad

**Author's Note:**

> lek belongs to [arcquos](https://twitter.com/Arcquos), who also gave me the idea
> 
> i can't write today but here. a thing. enjoy.

Lek and Razel are best friends. They’re a two man team, a two man _clan_. There isn’t much they can’t do together, just the two of them.

The problem is that they have about three brain cells between the two of them, the odd one out jumping from one to the other depending on the situation. It’s why they get along so well — there’s not much in terms of intellectual competition when they’re together — but it’s also the reason behind 99% of their problems.

(The last percent being, of course, just the universe being a bitch.)

That’s how they ended up in their current predicament. Mostly drunk, wearing heels they borrowed off… _someone_? And about to throw down with another fireteam.

Let’s rewind.

Three Titans walk into a bar. Razel and Lek walks into three Titans. Drinks are spilled, repayment is requested, and Lek really isn’t feeling like losing any money tonight. She has new ornaments to buy and Glimmer takes _effort_ to get.

Only one way to resolve the dispute.

One of the Titan leans into her space, sneering. “ _Fight me_.”

She scoffs, crosses her arms, straightens to her full height. She got those high heels from a fellow Hunter. The heels are _knives_. Whatever this Titan has in store, she’s ready for it.

“You’re on.”

Razel bounces on his toes, grinning in anticipation. Lek shifts her stance as if she were about to head in a firefight rather than a friendly dance competition.

There’s nothing friendly about a _challenge_. Down there it’s victory or death — though it loses most of its impact when she remembers none of them can die.

Her point still stands. She’s not going to lose a challenge thrown by _Titans_ , of all Guardians.

Someone’s Ghost starts to play an upbeat song.

The Titans are the first to make a move. They move in perfect synchronization, clearly used to fighting along each other. Guardians who fight together dance together… or something like that. But their movements are choppy, uncoordinated. They lack grace. They lack _drama_.

Lek will show them _drama_.

She struts forward, holding a hand out for Razel. He has less than zero natural talent but she only had to say the words “dance _battle”_ for him to get interested, so. They spent a while working on his dance moves. A long while. Way too much time, really.

But now she likes to think he’s pretty competent at it. He better: they’re only two, so if he has to dance, it’s usually because they’re doing a duet against a full fireteam, and that requires skill.

She looks the leader of the opposing fireteam right in the eyes, and she starts to dance.

Lek is a good dancer. On some days, she’d even call herself a great one. She spends most of her down time in the City doing flash mobs with some of the Hunters: she’s got training.

And right now she also has heels literally sharp enough to kill a man, and so does Razel. They’ll make it work.

She loses herself to the dance for a while. She puts everything into it, half her attention on the music and everything else on keeping Razel in tune. He follows her lead easily, almost out of habit. Ducks under her arm with surprising grace then lets himself drop in a controlled fall, bringing her down with him. He holds her up and she makes a perfect arc over him, lands on her feet on the other side, spins—

Her ankle twists, and she collapses with a yelp.

Her Ghost heals it immediately, but it’s too late. The Titans are giggling at her fall, sure they’ve won. Technically, they have: this kind of clumsiness doesn’t land her any point. One of them offers her a hand to stand.

She takes it and tugs them down as she lifts herself up, kneeing them in the stomach in the process.

When all else fails and all seems lost, sometimes a regular old street brawl is all there’s left to save face.

(Everyone knows there’s only one thing Guardians love more than dancing, and it’s punching each others senseless.)


End file.
